Sims Missing Top Model
Sims Next Top Model, Disability Edition is the eighth cycle by BrushYourCats, lately more known as Henric Cat, and it's the first cycle in the history of S3NTM to feature models with disabilities only. It's also the first cycle where plus-sized and petite models are not allowed. The prizes of this cycle are similar to previous cycles'. The winner will recieve a contract with Vogue Agency, and Covergirl, aswell as a cover and spread in Harper's Bazaar and finally a cash prize of US$100,000. The destinations for this cycle are Maui and Pokhara. Cast As mentioned above, this is the first cycle ever in which the cast includes disabled girls only. The age limit was a bit tighter this cycle being 16-24 instead of the usual 16-28. The height limit was also a bit more strict, as only girls 5'8" and above were allowed to apply, the models were not allowed to be plus-sized either. Episode Summaries 'Let's Go Swimming!' The 10 finalists arrive at the Desert Crystal Hair Salon in Palm Springs, where they obviously get their makeovers. Hannah tries to avoid getting her makeover done as she is uncomfortable having other people touch her hair. In the end she lets the hairdressers give her her makeover and when she sees how small of a change she got she gets slightly embarrased. After the makeovers, Erin announce that they'll all be going to Maui instead of staying in California, and they leave immediately. Once they arrive they explore the house and Marjolli immediately becomes a great friend to all the blind girls as she's the only one who cares to help them around the house. Filantropi and Una also click as they're both Asian and deaf. They struggle communicating via talking, though, and in the end they start using sign language with each others, aswell as with Hannah, who's mute. The next day the girls get a video message by Tyra that tells them about working with others. Later that day they head to a tall cliff with a nice view of the sea, where they meet Tyra who says that she'll be shooting them in two teams of five. Back home Illiana and Filantropi discuss whether lemon snow cones or cherry snow cones are the tastiest, with Kal, who was ageuisa, listening to them. This upsets her and she tells them how it hurts her and wants them to not talk about that with her around. Filantropi and Illiana, though, claim to not be aware of her disabilites, even though Kal is sure she told them at casting. Once Kal goes to eat her special food, Filantropi follows her and tries to talk to her and apologize but Kal won't listen, and in the end Filantropi gives up. Illiana, on the other hand, doesn't care about the argument. The next day the girls get a Tyra Mail, instead of a video message, saying they'll be going to their first panel. Gina is nervous as she's aware she did not perform at her fullest potential. Una and Filantropi decides to dress up in identical outfits although in different colors, aswell as both having curly hair to show that they're great friends already. At panel Maria and Marlie's photos get praised, which results in them getting the top 2 call-outs, while Gina and Illiana land in the bottom two. In the end Tyra let both of them get another chance to show what they've got. *'First call-out:' Maria Hudson *'Bottom two:' Gina Clapton & Illiana Kuznetsova *'Eliminated:' No one *'Special guests:' Will Atkins, Jenny Hopper, Anna Mels, Loretta Jerniwsky *'Featured photographer:' Tyra Banks 'Crazier Than Insane' This episode is currently being filmed. *'First call-out:' N/A *'Bottom two:' N/A *'Eliminated:' N/A *'Special guests:' Tia Kipps *'Featured photographer:' N/A 'Call-out order' Tyra's call-out 'Photoshoots' *'Photoshoot 1:' Simple Close-ups *'Photoshoot 2: '''Posing with their biggest competition on a runway *'Photoshoot 3:' High Fashion in Groups on a cliff *'Photoshoot 4:' Edgy B&W Beauty Shots 'Locations'''